In Your Eyes
by Sephira Lysa
Summary: Ginny has been entranced by Harrys eyes for ages but stayed just friends with him. But is that enough? Just a bunch of HG fluff cuz i was bored. rated PG-13 just in case


Disclaimer: I am obviously not J.K. Rowling otherwise this would be a lot better so I do not own any of these characters but I do own the plot and idea for the story so if u steal u must DIE!!!!

Reason: idk I was bored and felt like writing some fluff so there! Do I need a better reason than that! Anyway I hope u like it and please review!!! No flames please but I don't mind if u give me ideas and tell me if something doesn't make sense. But read it! And like it! g2g ttyl!

In Your Eyes

Chapter One-Part One

Prologue

Harry and I had been friends for quite sometime before, for me, it got serious. I met him in my first year at Hogwarts and he saved me from the dreadful Tom Riddle. I had a slight crush on him them but, I got over that (or so I thought) by my second year. I moved on and focused on my studies, instead of boys, and got good grades that year. Then in my third year, the Yule Ball came and I watched Harry drool over Cho. I we t with Neville so I could at least go to the ball but only as friends. Then in my fourth year everything with Voldemort happened and Sirius died and Harry was sad that summer. He then started to be unkind to everyone, including me. It was horrible, but I tried to get to him and talk with him, so he would feel better, for both our sakes.

One night, weeks before we had to go to Hogwarts, I had a nightmare about Tom Riddle and I couldn't sleep. I had gone downstairs to sit on the couch and to think. I was having horrible nightmares about Tom again and I couldn't sleep well anymore. It had been happening for weeks now and I had too many thoughts going through my head. I walked in the dark room and sat down on the couch unaware of anything around me. My dream kept replaying in my head…..

Dream

I was in the Chamber of Secrets, and Tom had advanced on me. He was circling me, like a vulture and his prey, and he was playing with my hair.

"Well, Well, Well." He drawled, "Maybe I should keep you, you are a pureblood after all, not a filthy little mud-blood, like me."

I could feel my life being drained from my bones, as he spoke sneering with each word.

"Tom, please. Please stop." I pleaded.

He stopped in front of me, and grabbed my shoulders.

"Dear Ginny, you have obviously taken a liking to mudbloods. We can't have that now can we?"

He took my face in his hands and he pulled me closer, his hands slowly and seducing sliding down my body and wrapping around my waist, his eyes daring me to look into them.

"Come now, Ginny look at me." I looked at him and saw the venom in his eyes, then…

He kissed me. I could still feel my life leaving me, my body weakening as his hands slid through my hair. Then he stopped and I blacked out.

But the dream wasn't over I was now in a different point of view, as if I was a ghost.

"Well Ginny, we could be great together but, Potter is coming to his death and I will make sure it happens." Tom walked away and I was in my body again, and I was screaming….

End Of Dream

I looked at the other side of the couch, and noticed Harry sitting there deep in thought, beside me. I stared at him my mind taking over my body completely, taking in all his features; his unruly jet-black hair, his broad muscle shoulders, and most of all, his emerald green eyes. I wished I could stare into those eyes forever. Suddenly I noticed they were looking straight at me. I looked away quickly embarrassed that he had caught me staring at him.

"Hello Ginny." His voice sounding like silk

I looked back at him and noticed him still looking at me. I looked down again then stared into the fire, watching the logs crackle with the fire. I whished I could read his thoughts, what he was thinking right now as he stared at me.

"Ginny." Harry said

I closed my eyes and turned back to him and opened my eyes, only to find him inches from my face.

"Yes Harry." I said trying not to show the terror he brought me.

"Are you alright?" He said draping his arm around my shoulders making me shiver in his welcome.

"I'll be alright Harry. Just had a bad dream that's all."

Harry sighed and sat back and took me with him so my head was lying on his shoulder.

"Was it another dream about Tom?"

I couldn't believe it.

"Yes."

"Well tell me about it and maybe you won't be so frightened."

I looked up at him and noticed he was looking straight into my eyes. Our eyes connected and I felt as if everything was right in the world and I could stay here forever. Then Harry blinked and I came back to reality.

I can't even remember it actually." Answered looking at my hands

"That's good." Harry mumbled and I noticed his head was against the back of the couch with his eyes closed and his strong Quidditch arms around my body.

I took a breath, released and melted into him, slowly falling asleep without worry that I was going to have another bad dream….


End file.
